I Swear I'm Best When I'm With You
by thugafactionv1
Summary: Chris Jericho finds himself back face to face with the one women he loved Stephanie McMahon and even after everything they went through he still loves her, but she doesn't feel the same or that's how it seems.JerichoSteph Feat.Trish Stratus,HHH and others
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N- New story , sorry for those who wanted new chapters to Late I've just been stuck on that story and lost all my old files when I got a new computer , but here's something new and different and I hope you like it.

* * *

Raw's 15th Anniversary 

He had seen her name on the list, She was scheduled for tonight. When he had read her name he couldn't help himself, but smile. He knew she loved it out there, but she was a head writer now and it wasn't important to her to write herself into the show. He hadn't seen her since the night he left the business. She had to know he was back, she just had to. Vince wouldn't not tell her, or wouldn't he. She was the head writer ,but sometimes the kept things from the writers, but she always knew everything and everyone. He shook his head for even thinking that Vince would do that.

He walked down the hallways and traced his hand on the white walls. He knew almost every arena by the back of his hand. He had left this business for reason no one knows. He never said why he just simply announced his two weeks and for those last two weeks he kept to himself and barley said words to anyone. He thought he was done, he was going to pursue his music career and see what else was out there, even thought he knew deep down there was nothing more to be found. He didn't come back for the fans, the fame or the money he came back for one reason, one reason being her. He barley kept in touch with her because that's what he thought she wanted.

He jumped as he felt two small hands and legs wrap around his back. He balanced himself as he heard a laugh that could always cheer him up. He grabbed behind me and took hold of the blonde and brought her in front of him.

"Hello baby" She whispered.

He Laughed as he called "baby".

"Hello Sweet's". He saw her smile.

"What? You think I'd forget our nicknames for each other". He quietly said as if it no one knew about them.

Trish embraced him into a hug. " I've missed you, it feels like forever".

"Well its no my fault sweets, Your the one who went away on your getaway vacation and left our friendship at baggage claim" He as he grabbed her waist and gently pulled her away from him.

She punched him lightly. " You know that I had to go, and I think your the one who told me I had to go". She watched him shake his head. He was the one who had told her to take a vacation and live outside the ropes. His train of thought was interrupted as he heard her talking about tonight.

"..But yeah Amy called and said she was coming back for the 15th anniversary and she said that you where coming and I couldn't not give up on seeing my best friend". Trish saw that he was in another place , but just kept going knowing he would snap back into the conversation, Before he could respond the two where interrupted.

" Well if it isn't the dynamic Due reunited Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus" They both turned their head innocently and laughed as they saw Shane McMahon.

Shane suddenly wished he had just walked by as he saw the looks upon their faces. " Don't tell me, Don't tell me anything n I don't want to know and don't want to take in any part of your shenanigans god help us. I think for the first time in my life I'm scared of what you to can do together".

Their laughs echoed off the quite walls as Shane hugged Trish and gave Chris a handshake. He saw the look in his eyes and it was the same look he had seen in his eyes the day he quit, the day he left.

" guy's it was really nice to see you, but there is so much to do for tonight I've got so much to go over and I have to go meet up with Steph and go over everything that's going on tonight. I'll catch you two after the show though." Shane shook his head as he saw how Chris was attempting not to smirk at the sound of her name.

"Bye Shane" Chris and Trish said in unison. Trish heard Chris let out a deep sigh, knowing she was going to have to be the one to say something first.

"So you hear that Baby" She said as she watched his head hang low staring down at their feet. She watched as he looked up. His icy blues where far from empty, but for once Trish couldn't see past them and it made her heart sink.

"What's that Sweet's".

"Stephanie McMahon is in the building". Trish hesitated a little, but she covered it up fast by letting our a quiet laugh, knowing if he heard the hesitation it in his voice he wouldn't be himself. The truth was he hadn't been himself in what seemed like forever. She had to be strong for him because no one else knew. Trish was the only one who knew that Stephanie was why he left. He shook his head as he saw Trish's lips start to curl up into a devious smile.

Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breathe." Sweet's no"

"What I didn't even say anything" Trish said raising her eyebrows

Chris rolled his eyes." I know, but I know what your thinking"

"I hate how much you know me sometimes ".

Trish turned quite as they started to walk down the hall ,both knowing they wanted to go to catering.

" So baby, what the hell happened to your locks" She said running her hand through what was left of his blonde hair. He simply shook his head as the entered catering and then there she was more beautiful then he had left her. he felt his heard drop and his stomach turn.

" Sweet's I forgot my cell phone I'll see you in a bit" he said so fast Trish could barley understand him and had no time to question him as she watched him run back to his locker room.

She turned her head , but sighed as she only saw Trish. She thought she had felt him in the room. She knew she needed and wanted to talk to him.

Trish saw Stephanie head whipped back and look to see if Chris was there .Trish waved as Stephanie smiled. Trish knew Chris and Stephanie's past and Trish loved Stephanie , but after what she had done to Chris she had lost a little respect for her. She walked over to her and hugged her. She knew she could smell Chris's on her and knew it was going to make her weak in the knees. Stephanie also knew Chris and Trish's past and how they are best friends and never seem to be apart. Trish had kept in touch with Stephanie , but she never told Chris.

Both pulled out chairs to an empty table and say down. Trish watched as Stephanie took the cap off her water bottle.

" So Steph how have you bee".

" How is he?"

Trish was taken back on how fast Stephanie brought up Chris.

Trish licked her lips and let out a sigh as she was trying to think of the right way to word things but the truth was she didn't have a response to her . " Steph honestly I don't know. The last time I talked to him was when he dropped me off at the airport before I headed to Italy". She saw the look of shock on her face and couldn't help , but turn into a smile.

" I know, I know, no one believes us. Not a single person believes that we could last this long apart". They looked at each other and couldn't stop laughing. Everyone turned their head to see who was laughing , but then shook their heads knowing the two women would probably be laughing for a few hours.

Stephanie looked down at her watch "Trish I've got to go get ready I 'm actually in the show tonight. I'll catch up with you after the show, I've missed you". She slid her chair out as she saw Trish stand up. Stephanie arched her eyebrows a little, but then smiled as Trish hugged her for good luck. As she hugged Stephanie she whispered something that would hit Stephanie hard and change everything.

" He misses you.'

* * *

She turned the corner glancing down at tonight's script going over the little details trying to shake off what Trish had told her. She felt her heart drop. There he was , he sat there on the equipment crate leading against the wall. She couldn't help, but stare. He looked good, to good. She cursed as she noticed his long locks where gone. The same ones she used to twirl around her finger lying on his bare chest listening to him breathe. She knew she had to talk to him sooner or later it had been, 'no' she thought to herself it couldn't have been a year. She looked down to the floor as if it had the answers. It had been almost a year since they had last talked. he hadn't called or wrote, nothing and that's what hurt her the most. She gulped in her last breathe as she saw him starts to stir and open his eyes.

"Stephanie We're on in five" Shane Shouted down the hallway. She shot him a look back down that same narrow hallway and saw him question her look, but if he knew who was around the corner he would understand.

He smirked as he heard her name, but then remembered he had just heard her name meaning she was close. He look to his left and to his right and in that instant he fell for her all over gain, but he had never stopped. He watched her turn and walk way not even looking at him. Had She been watching me? Chris asked himself. And before he could do anything he did something that neither of the two would assume he would. He called out her name. The cold and emptiness of his voice bounced off the white walls and almost made her stop dead in her track, but she heard his footsteps getting closer and picked up her pace and headed to the gorilla. She told herself that she couldn't see him , not now.

He ran a hand through his hair as he heard her music start to play. And he kept telling himself that's why she didn't stop and turn around to him after he called out her name. He eases up as he felt her small hands on his back again as the made their way to his waist as she rested her head on his back.

"Baby, you never came back and I was all alone, ok I cant lie I wasn't ".

He felt her laugh into his back but, he just stood there and didn't move he just breathed deeply.

"Sorry Sweet's I was on my way back, but saw that unoccupied spot over there and couldn't help myself and rest me eyes."

She felt the loneliness coming off of him. She pulled away and stood next to him and placed her hand in his. He looked over and gave her the only smile he could. They walked hand in hand to his locker room. Trish turned on the TV and then lied down on the leather coach placing her head on Chris's lap. They sat their in silence until they both witnessed something that everyone saw. There in the middle of the ring was Stephanie kissing Hunter. But it wasn't just a kiss, it was a kiss she wrote in.

* * *

He Stood up so fast Trish almost went flying across the room. He punched the wall not even wincing at the pain. He had just witnessed a kiss between one of the people he loves and one who he hates with a passion. Not only did she write the kiss in, but she looked up at the camera as soon as she put her lips to his as if she knew he was watching and debating if she should have went through with it. He hated her smile afterwards, he hated that she used to smile the same exact way after they kissed. Trish had seen Chris like this before , but this was far worse. She stood against the wall watching him destroy the locker room. She closed her eyes, this was all to much for her and the only person who knew why was doing it. She licked her lips and slid down the wall until she met the floor. She felt the cold wall on the small of her back as her head rested against it.

"How fucking dare she, who the does she think she is, I mean Hunter of all fucking people. After everything they went through , what we went though, this is just so fucked up and". He stopped as he heard a whimper escape his best friends lips. He looked at her curled up into herself against the wall and took in the turmoil he had just made. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her and saw her tense up as she felt his breathe on her skin. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He let out a deep sigh letting her know he was coming down to sit next to her on the floor. He went to put his arm around her, but he quickly pulled it back.

"Sweet's, I'm sorry I , it's just that and , god listen to me talk. Sweets look at me". He ran his hand over the back of neck as he saw no response from her. He watched as she tried to hold in tears and whimpers. Her back moving ever so slightly. He took a hold of her gently and brought her to him. Her face now laying on his chest.

"Trish, I'm sorry I really am, and I'm more sorry for breaking the promise I told you I'd keep" He whispers running his hands though her hair. She looked up slightly taken back by him calling her Trish, but even more by the look of tears in his eyes. She knew those where probably for Stephanie, but she knew it was a sign of something.

"Can we just sit here like this" She asked so quietly he could barley hear her, but knew what she had said. He hated himself the look he saw in her eyes broke his heart even more. He nodded his head as she laid back down to and rested herself against his chest. They sat there in silence as he still couldn't get the sight of Hunter and Stephanie out of his head. He cursed under his breathe and tensed up. If Trish hadn't been in the room he probably would have ran and confronted her at the gorilla. The confrontation he would have like to have is going to happen sooner then he thought.

* * *

R&R, tell me if it's worth continuing.

Thanks 3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Please leave a review so that I know if you're enjoying it or not. And since I got some things regarding the story 'late' let me say right now I am working on new chapters for those who have wanted it to be continued )

* * *

Chris blinked a few times as he woke up seeing that he was still sitting on the cold floor. He looked down and saw Trish.

"Sweet's, we dozed off, wake up" he said quietly

He missed his segment which brought a slight smile to his face knowing that is was Stephanie who had to find something or someone to fill his time slot in such short notice.

"Chris" Trish said rubbing her eyes that where still a touch of red from when she was crying.

"Whose Chris?" he laughed.

She looked up and raiser her eyebrow, then a look of understanding crossed her face.

" I'm sorry I didn't even notice, I think tonight has been the first night since we came up with these nicknames we've called each other by our first names". He shook his head as she laughed and slowly pushed herself off of him to stand up.

'I think we've grown out of them to tell you the truth Chris"

Chris simply nodded agreeing with her. He walked over to his bag and zipped it up.

" Come on I'll drive us back to the hotel or maybe we can even catch a bite. Up to you Trish"

"I have a feeling this is going to be hard actually calling each other by our real names"

She held the door open for him as they headed to her locker room to pick up her things.

* * *

Trish walked in laughing as Chris almost followed her right in, but remembered she dint have her own locker room tonight. She was gathering her things when she heard someone in the bathroom. She glanced down at her watch and questioned herself. 'Who could still be here?' She walked into the bathroom and saw Stephanie leaning against the wall not facing the mirror just looking off into the oblivion.

"Steph?"

Stephanie didn't answer or even look over her shoulder. She stood quietly as her shoulder rested against the wall. Trish saw Stephanie's reflection in the mirror and saw her hazel eyes glossed over. She was taken back a little not in all the years she's known Stephanie had she seen her cry. Maybe on cue for sure, but not behind the scenes. Stephanie felt Trish's hand on her shoulder and tried her best not to break down.

"Trish are we leaving tonight, or should I just make a little camp outside for the two of us" his voice boomed as the door slammed behind him. Trish wanted to laugh at his attempt of a joke, but she felt Stephanie's shoulder tense up underneath her grip.

" I'll be right out, the new issue of cosmos is on the table, flip through that"

She smirked hearing him turning the pages.

He leaned forward in the steal chair flipping through the magazine that he swore Trish lived by. " Is it OK if I take the quiz ' Is he good enough for me'". He asked.

He heard her laugh, but swore he heard something or someone else.

"Are you on the phone?" He questioned

God how she had missed his voice, and couldn't believe she hadn't heard it for a year, hasn't heard his laugh, felt his touch. She lost it right there. She could feel Trish's grip on her shoulder become tighter. She didn't think it would be this hard. But they've had so much and shared so much.

" Just checking my voice mail". Trish said thinking quickly on her feet and hoping she didn't leave her cell phone out in the open.

" Trish did he call you? I swear if that son of a bitch called you I'm headed over to Smackdown as soon as I can".

Stephanie saw Trish's lips turn into a quite frown and wondered whom Chris could be referring to. Trish bit the corner of her lip slightly wishing that this situation were not what it was. Trish hugged Stephanie knowing if she were any longer Chris would come in. She whispered her hotel room number before pulling away. Stephanie nodded and thanked hit with her tear stained eyes.

Trish stepped out and was met with Chris's chest.

"Jesus! Trying to knock me on my ass" She saw him lick his lips as he just stood there. He knew something was wrong. He could tell by the slight black tint in her eyes. She felt his hand on her shoulders. She looked down and heard him sigh knowing what he was about to say.

" What's going on"?

She shook her head and looked back up at him and smiled. "Nothing Chris, I'm fine just ready to go". She felt his hands leave her shoulders and felt as he grabbed her bag. "Come on Sweet's let's blow this pop stand". She shook her head again and linked her arm with his.

Stephanie almost let out a laugh. She missed his quirkiness and his cliché one-liners.

* * *

Chris hesitated before closing the trunk of his rental. " Trish I forgot something inside, I'll be right back". He threw her the keys so she could start the car and warm up.

He walked back into the almost empty arena nodding towards the crew that was still there. He was back at her locker room and slowly opened the door. He glanced around the room and there she was. Leaning over the coach with her head in her hands crying.

She felt the couch sink, but didn't even care who it was, at this point she had finally broke down and was letting everything she'd been holding in for a year out. She jumped as she felt his hand caressing her lower back. She was telling herself to stand up and walk away, but his touch just felt so good. She sat up and looked over at him as she wiped her eyes.

" Look at me, I'm a hot mess" She paused before continuing. " I'm sorry I have to go". She felt his hands weighed her down. She looked into his eyes finally making eye contact. Her eyes started to water again as she realized she had done this to him. His eyes were not his eyes they where not the same icy blues she used to love, not even close. And his smile was now more crooked. He stood up and embraced her.

"Come here, shh it's going to be OK" He cooed.

His knees grew weak feeling her body against his. He was glad she was there or he may have lost his balance. She breathed in his after-shave and sighed. She was back in the nook of his arms the only place she ever felt loved. She always thought that it was made for her. He swallowed his words as he felt her grab on to his waist. As much as he loved this he just couldn't. He leaned down to whisper as she shivered feeling his breathe on her skin.

"Honey, I'd love for us to be able to stay like this and act like nothing ever happened, It not easy for me. And even though I'd love to live in a pretend world with you, my heart can't. Because I'd be lying to myself saying nothing ever happened between us and even thought we've gone through hell I cant imagine me waking up everyday and telling myself that we had nothing. The time I spent with you Stephanie was the only time in my life I felt alive and I cant bare believing nothing ever happened between us". His breath became short as he started to remember everything. He clenched his jaw hating what he had to bring up, but he continued before he lost his words.

" And tonight I could barley watch what happened and I'd be lying if I told you it didn't hurt me, but it made me see that I've got to give up on what we had." He closed his eyes feeling making them sting, he wasn't going to cry,

"Don't say that" She whispered into his chest.

"What?"

"Don't say that Chris, don't replay what happened in the ring tonight, it was"

He cut her off before she could explain.

" It was just a kiss, you wrote in". Those words crashed into her harder than she thought they would. He felt his anger as he wanted to yell, but he didn't want to make this situation heated and he simply couldn't even if he wanted to not when she was like this.

" Let me"

" No Steph, not tonight, I can't". He wanted to laugh. It was like they had switched roles. He was the one who always wanted to talk, but now he couldn't even picture himself discussing everything with her. He sighed as he felt her remove herself from him. They both went to speak, but her cell phone started to ring. She took it out of her jeans and hit the ignore button placing it back into her pocket. She looked up and saw him pacing back and forth. He stopped and looked at her.

" It was him, huh Steph". She didn't know if he meant just now or what happened before. She didn't even have to answer him. Her hesitation did for her. He walked out over the locker room and made himself not look back.

* * *

He was about to slam the car door, but he saw Trish had fallen asleep. He stared the engine and gripped the wheel with anger hating the outcome of whatever that was back there. He mumbled to himself. He hated how good she felt in his arms. He felt a hand on his leg. He couldn't look at Trish. He would break his promise to himself and cry. She pried one of his hands of the wheel and held it and traced her thumb over his. He let out a deep breathe to let her know she was helping. He parked the car and was glad it was late. He didn't want anyone seeing him like this. He carried both of their bags in separate hands, which hurt Trish a little seeing as the usually held hands.

They stepped in the elevator and she raised her eyebrow as she watched him hit his floor after she had pressed hers. He walked her to her room.

"Goodnight Sweet's" was all he said as he started to walk away. Before she closed her hotel room door she stepped back out into the hallway and yelled out to him.

"Chris, wait don't"

He just put his hand as he kept walking with his back to her. He heard her slam her door. He couldn't let her see him like this. She had before, but tonight he needed to be by himself. He threw his bag onto the bed and then headed back out to the elevator. He pressed down and waited till the doors opened. He walked right out and took a quick right and picked a stool that he felt was right knowing he was going to spend the rest of his evening right there, at the hotel bar.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thank you for the reviews. And I apologize for this not being up sooner last week I was swamped with work and school, but I am on spring break at the moment so another chapter will be up very soon and a new chapter of Late will be up later. Please read and review. Thank you.

* * *

He smiled as he licked his lips still tasting the tequila there as he craved it like he used to crave her lips. He stumbled into his hotel room and threw himself onto the bed. His body fought with the blankets and he finally gave up after what felt like hours of tossing and turning. It had been a year since he could just lie down and fall asleep. He never was able to fix the empty side of the bed. It was as if it felt so uneven and possibly unfixable. He found himself back in the elevator and pushed her floor. He tripped out of the elevator falling. He laughed at himself then looked around and knew that she would have been laughing at him if they were together. His body weight fell against her hotel door as he slightly knocked. He blinked at the small figure at the door. He glanced up and down and noticed the small boxer shorts underneath one of his old wrestling jerseys.

"My number one fan, my best friend"

Trish ran a hand through her blond hair in frustration. She saw the emptiness in his eyes and was surprised to see him actually being able to hold himself up.

"Look at you, your drunk" she licked her lips and continued knowing that whatever she said would probably be mistaken or forgotten. " Chris, what is that you want?"

He pushed her to the side and walked in he threw his shirt to the floor along with his socks and shoes he undid his belt and laughed at the sound it made as it hit the wall. She watched as he sat on the edge of her bed in just his jeans that were now loose around his hips showing her his maple leaf boxers that she couldn't help, but smirk at.

"What is it that you want, well besides Advil"

His eyes were not as empty as they were when she answered the door. They looked softer and glossier. She watched as he blinked letting a tear escape the rim of his eye before whispering "Bed". She could feel herself break as she watched the tear fall down his face. She walked over to him and he pulled her in-between his legs as she wiped it off his cheek. "Come on I'll tuck you in".

The two lied in bed. Chris had fallen asleep not to long after Trish got him settled in. Trish was about to fall back to sleep when she suddenly felt extra weight on her side. Chris had moved and positioned himself behind her so that her back was against his chest and his arm draped over hers. For a moment it felt right to her and she wasn't going to push him away. He was finally asleep and she needed the rest as well.

"Steph".

She shook her head as she heard her name escape his lips. He was drunk and in love, only her best friend.

* * *

Chris woke up to a continuous knocking at the door. He groaned as he went to sit up quickly. He sat down faster then he had tried getting up. He rubbed his eyes feeling his face he knew he had been crying the night before, but he didn't remember much. He looked around and knew he wasn't in his hotel room. He saw the familiar luggage and knew where he was. He sighed in relief, knowing he didn't do anything last night that was regrettable. He slowly walked over to the door trying not to trip over his jeans. He stood there as Stephanie stared taking in the man she missed. But soon questioned why he was not fully clothed and answering Trish's door.

'I'm looking for Trish" she finally spit out, not even saying hello. He shut the door and rolled back into bed. He shook Trish as she turned around and smiled.

"Well morning to you'.

She could still smell the alcohol on his breath. " You are still drunk ".

He rolled his eyes and turned over so he was facing the white wall. He felt her fingernails trace this back. "Stephanie's at the door". Trish got up and walked to the door checking her hair in the mirror on the way. She opened the door to see Stephanie still there.

"Hey"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch before you head back to Toronto"

Trish studied her friend's facial expressions and then nodded to herself figuring out why Stephanie looked preoccupied with something.

"Steph, he was drunk, hell he still is and he found himself in front of my hotel last night and I wasn't going to send him away not in the condition he was in'.

"Oh" was all she could say which surprised Trish because she knew Stephanie hated it when he turned to alcohol.

"I can defiantly do lunch though, I'm taking the red eye out so I've got all day" she smiled loving the fact she didn't have to rush to the airport and say her goodbyes.

"Alright, just call my cell phone when your ready, talk to you in a bit". And with that she off.

Trish sighed as she shut the door walking back into the room. " Chris what did you say to her?". She asked and received no response. She looked and saw he wasn't in bed. She walked out to the balcony as she saw him sprawled out on a pool chair. She shook her head seeing a beer in his hands. She walked over and grabbed it out of hands.

"Leave it" He mumbled.

"No, I'm not going to let you, I won't let you go down that road again"

"You sound like her, just go Trish or you know what, why don't you call your sweetheart Dave there. ya' know that one who slap's you around. I've got my beer I don't need you" He sounded so bitter as if it was her fault Dave abused her. She stood in shock as she heard him say his name so nonchalantly as if it wouldn't bother her.

Her voice grew low "Chris get out, just get out".

He walked back into the room that now felt cold and dark. She picked up his cloths and shoved them into his hands. He looked up at her and she quickly turned her head and whispered, "Go". His head hung low as he made his way out of the room. He turned to say something, but she slammed the door in his face.

She leaned against the door. Chris had brought up too much. She could still feel his touch on her skin. She could never truly get rid of Dave, he made a big impact on her and was one of the reasons why she found it hard to trust people and let them truly into her life. It only happened twice each time being backstage at SmackDown after he had lost a big match. She bit the corner of her lip as she wrapped herself in blankets feeling vulnerable and alone.

* * *

He fell into the elevator and shrugged and stayed sitting on the floor as he rested his head back onto the cold surface. He watched as each floor blinked. The doors opened and there she was again, but this time he couldn't shut the door in her face. He closed his eyes and opened them and laughed to his drunk self as if that would have made her disappeared.

She walked in and sighed kneeling down in front of him. Her fingers traced his jaw line and wiped the few strands of his of his forehead that was usually held up by gel. She was surprised how he didn't slap her hand away. She pulled him up slowly from the floor. He shivered as her hands touched his bare chest and hoped she hadn't seen. She took the beer out of his hand s and he didn't fight back like he had with Trish. Stephanie never knew how much she had Chris under her spell. He worshipped her when they where together and even now he did when they weren't. She put the beer down and helped him pull his shirt over his head. He watched as she forced a smile after pulling his shirt down. He shook his head as he felt himself craving her lips again. The elevator doors chimed and finally opened to his floor.

He was surprised to see her walking next to him, that he didn't even feel her hand on his lover back helping him stand up. She took out his hotel key from his jeans and opened the door. He glanced over at her and lost his balance and slightly fell against her. She looked up and even in his drunk state he could see that she was disappointed with him. She helped him get balanced and he looked at her again.

"You smell like him".


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- As promised another update. The parts in italics are flashbacks. I hope you like it, I liked how it turned out. Read and review even if you hated it.

* * *

"You smell like him"

She sighed as she thought that just maybe they could be friends like they used to, and suddenly felt that they had no shot at becoming what they had again.

"Steph, why are you back with that no good son of a bitch". She pushed him into the room and just wanted to shake him sober.

"We need to" She put her free hand to his lips. He closed his eyes and could feel them glossy over. She laid him down on the mattress. His eyes closed once his head hit the pillow. Stephanie stood up slowly as her eyes searched the room. She saw the contents of the mini-fridge in his trashcan and a few other bottles around the room. She looked back down at him and couldn't help the smile that pursed her lips. She had forgotten how he looked while he slept. She had forgotten what they had.

"_Hello gorgeous"_

_She looked up from her desk and smiled seeing him leaning in the doorway. She couldn't help, but notice how good he looked out of his ring gear and in jeans. She watched as he walked closer to her and rested himself on the edge of her desk. _

"_My eyes are up here" he laughed. She simply just shook her head, feeling slightly embarrassed he had caught her staring. But that's what she liked about him. He noticed the little things and he was the only one that could truly read her. _

" _Sorry I didn't get much sleep last night" She said as she stood up and walked in front of him. He places his hands on her hips drawing her closer to him as their lips touched. She felt his lips turn to a smile as they kissed. Which always happened and always made her smile in return. _

"_I'm just about ready to go Chris, I've just got some last minute paper work and "_

"_No rush, I'm not going anywhere". He watched as she smiled and in that moment he was just in awe of her beauty. She always left him breathless. He watched as she sat back down at her desk and got back to work so they could leave for the evening. _

"_Stephanie I was thinking". She felt her heart drop she knew it was to good, she knew they seemed to perfect. She stopped him mid-sentence afraid of what he would say next. _

" _Chris you don't have to do this, I understand, I knew I didn't deserve you". He heard the distinct hurt in her voice and saw her eyes change to a color he had never noticed before, almost vacant. He couldn't believe what she was thinking. _

"_Steph"_

"_Chris I'm fine, really I am"_

_He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her chair and spun her chair slowly so she as in front of him. He saw the tears that had escaped her eyes falling down her cheeks. He lifted her chin whipping away the tears. He brushed her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. _

"_I'm not saying we should break up Stephanie" His voice was quiet and upset that she would even be thinking that. _

_She tilted her head downward slightly "Your not"._

"_No, not at all" he paused and took her hands in his " I was thinking we should move in together" he stumbled on his words a little like he always did when he was nervous around her. She looked up at him and smiled as she saw his eyes closed as if he was praying for her to say yes. She leaned forward and kissed him giving him his answer._

She shook her head loose of that memory. To anyone else that memory may have met nothing, but to her it met everything. That was the day she knew she was in love with him. They had been dating almost a year when he asked. And now it had been a year since they broke off their four-year relationship. She walked around his room picking up his clothes and the bottles that she blamed herself for. She went to put his clothes back in his bag when she saw it. It was the lyric book she had bought him on their last valentines together. It was nothing to fancy although She had his initials subscribed on the right bottom corner and she had written something to him on the first page.

She looked over her shoulder and saw him still sleeping she opened the notebook and saw that he hadn't ripped out the page, but in fact he had added to it. She smiled tracing his words. She flipped through the pages letting her eyes skim some of the pages knowing better then to read what he wrote. Even when they where together his writing was always something he kept private almost as if he was ashamed of it, which she never understood she found his writing to be astonishing. She reached down to the floor as she saw something fall out. She felt her heart in her throat and her mouth go dry. It was a picture of the two of them. She could tell it had been with him for sometime as she ran her finger over the folds and slight tear marks. She remembered that day so clearly.

He surprised her by being at her doorstep at her Connecticut home. He told her to go get ready and to pack light. He knew she had been working a lot not only due to her promotion, but he knew she worked all those hours so her mind wasn't focused on her failed marriage with Hunter. He had grabbed her hand and saw him look back at her and smile as if he knew from that moment, that they would be something more than friends. They ran into the train station, which she remembered fondly because she asked him of all ways of transportation why a train and all he did in return was roll his eyes. He had bought the tickets and she didn't know where they where headed until they where seated and she heard a voice saying, "Express headed to Long Island". He didn't even look at her already knowing her eyebrows where raised. He held her hand as she rested her head on his shoulder. He whispered her memories that they had shared some going back to when he first signed with the company. She knew then that's why he chose the train. He did little things that made the slightest thing romantic. He loved seeing her breath hit the air as they stepped out of the train station. She remembered how he never let go of her hand not once. He had whispered "Ok I guess I should tell you" as she was looking around, not sure what his plan was. He surprised her and brought her to Coney Island. She had mentioned it briefly back when they first met of how she always wanted to go, but never had the chance to.

* * *

She gently rubbed away that tear that had fallen on to the photo. She sighed heavily trying to get a hold of herself. She jumped hearing her cell phone ring. She picked it up quickly not wanting to wake him up.

"Hello" she whispered.

"Stephanie, is that you?" Trish voice boomed over the phone.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Did you forget, lunch"

She shook her wrist making her watch visible and squinted to read the time. She had been in his room over two hours and not even noticing it. " No, I just got caught up, I'll meet you downstairs in a half hour"

"Sounds good and you best have a good explanation of to why you are whispering".

She looked down at herself a simple black fitted tee and jeans and heels she would be fine seeing as it was just lunch. She slowly made her way to the door, but before she even got passed the bathroom she heard him.

"Princess, um, Steph".

She closed her eyes as she heard him call her princess. She had missed that. He started to get up, but fell back down.

"Lay down Chris your tired and you have been drinking".

"I'm not drunk anymore" his raspy voice stated. It was true he had slept off most of his buzz. The silence between the two of them felt unbreakable.

"Why are you here?" he asked as she brought him a glass of water from the bathroom and sat on the bed a good distance from him.

"I was cleaning and then I saw the notebook and then"

" You didn't read any of it, did you?" his voice was now sterner.

" I skimmed, I know better" She said quietly looking straight at the door wondering why it looked so far away. He laughed to himself as she glanced back at him.

"You found the picture, huh?" He shook his head as he asked.

"Why did you keep it, it looks like you tried to rip it though"

"Rip it? Never, I tuck it inside my wristband before every match, but it's usually always in my notebook"

" You should hate me, for everything I've done to you" She felt his hand intertwine with hers.

" I could never hate you"

" Chris I cheated on you with my ex-husband" she knew not to say Hunter knowing Chris never reacted well to his name. She saw his head shoot down. There it was the undeniable truth on why they ended it.

" Chris, I want you to hate me, I hate myself" she stopped talking not knowing why she just blurted that out.

" Why do you hate yourself?" he asked sliding closer to where she was sitting on the bed.

"Because Chris I still and I, I miss you" she could barley spit out anything, as her heart got the best of her. But Chris understood her unlike anyone else and what he just heard was music to his ears, but still he had questions that needed answers.

"Are you still with him, now?" He watched as her head shook up and down.

"Yes,no, I don't know"

"So that explains the kiss on Raw" She couldn't even look up at him.

"Steph if you're with him you should go to him" He looked away as he kind of let her go in away and he hated that he had said it, but if he made her happy then he was willing to do it, to finally give up.

"He left for the day"

Chris just shook his head. Hunter was never there for her and still wasn't yet he had her wrapped around his finger.

"Oh princess" He breathed out his nickname for her so effortlessly that she could never get tired of hearing it.

She watched as he stood up and walked over to his bag and started to put his belt back into the loops of his jeans. She set there surprised that he didn't ask her to leave. What he said was true she should be with him because she loved Hunter, right?

He zipped up a black hoodie and walked back over to her and lent out his hand. She crooked her head to the side as she looked up at him. He faked a smile as if he was fine with her being with Hunter again, but he hated the last year of his life without her in it. He saw this as a moment of opportunity to get the one good thing in his life back. He watched as she placed her small hand in his and it was as if their hands where molded together, they where a perfect fit, but the gold band on her finger sent chills through his body, but he shook them away.

"Friends" He asked quietly. He saw how her eyes lit up and then felt her against him as she hugged him. As he rested his chin on her shoulder and breathed in that familiar smell that he had missed. He was snapped back to reality as she said "Friends"

He pulled away from her before slowly and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Want to go too lunch, friends do that" He laughed as he said the word friends, he never thought he would talk to her again.

"I'm actually going out to lunch with Trish, want to join?" she smiled. He walked over to the door and held it opened for her and smiled. He shut the door behind them before they made their way down the hallway as just friends.

But how long could just friends work out between them?


	5. Chapter 5

Chris stepped into the hallway as he made his way to the gorilla position. He needed to warm up before his match. He was still getting used to being back in the ring and waking up with aches and pains. His ears perked up hearing her voice.

"Hunter please don't do this, we've had these plans for awhile now, alright, I love you too bye"

He hated how he treated her and he never really understood why she went crawling back to him. He remembered the day she came to him after he asked for a divorce. He couldn't believe Hunter could just give her up so easy. He wasn't even with her and he couldn't even bare the thought of leaving her. It came down to Hunter wanting nothing, but power and he just used Stephanie as his pawn. He sucked on his teeth feeling the anger rising threw his veins as he remembered what the divorce did to her. She was a mess, but who wouldn't be after putting everything into their relationship. She had shown up at his door and looked as she hadn't slept for weeks on end and her eyes where not the eyes Chris knew, her hair looked unhealthy and untamed. Her smile was nonexistent and her face was not painted which he didn't mind he loved her flaws, but he knew she hated leaving without any makeup on.

Even her wardrobe had changed drastically she wore an over-sized t-shirt and jeans that looked like they could walk on their own. He took her into his arms and closed the door behind them and guided her to the bed. He rested his head on the headboard and ran his hand threw her hair as she silently cried on his chest. Not one word was said that night. She knew Chris knew and he wasn't going to make her state the obvious. It took so much of him not to go find the assholes room and beat him to a pulp, but that day changed everything between them. He sighed knowing that was then, but smiled as he unclasped his vibrating cell phone from his hip and saw she was calling him.

"Hello there friend"

He cursed under his lips as she used that term so freely as if they never had anything, but he couldn't complain because now she was still apart of his life. "Hello"

"Where are you, I can't' seem to find you in this arena which I know sounds impossible"

He silently turned the corner smiling as his eyes met her back.

"Turn around" he whispered.

"Now why in the hell would I do that?"

She gasped as she felt someone tap her shoulder. She immediately turned around and was met with his smile. Not just any smile though she knew that smile all to well it was her smile, the smile that only she could bring to his lips. She let out a giggle before hanging up her phone.

"Where you there the whole time" she asked sticking her manicured finger into his bare chest.

He licked his lips and swayed back in forth and nodded his head and loving her laugh. No not loving, liking her laugh.

She saw him shake his head loose of something, but let it go.

"So you wouldn't believe this, but me, Mr. Highlight Reel got stood up tonight via text message, so my dear Stephanie would you care to join me for dinner after the show". He loved no liked how she rolled her eyes every time his ring persona took over his ego. The truth was he never had a date tonight, but this way she didn't have to ask him to hang out and tell him why she all of a sudden didn't have plans for the night.

"Dinner I don't know Chris, I'll text you in a bit".

He placed his hands over his heart and frowned "That hurts, really it hurts"

She mirrored his actions "I know, but you'll be ok"

He was shocked, but glad to see that evil smirk return to her lips. She was starting to get back to her old ways and back to being herself and the women Chris had fallen in love with from the start.

"Fine, I have to cut this heart to heart conversation short my match is up next, but I'll probably see you later"

"Good luck and I'll text you later"

He shook his head, she had always had the last laugh.

* * *

He was surprised to see her waiting for him after his match as he walked through the curtains.

"You were great out there"

"Thanks" he said slightly still trying to catch his breathe.

"Chris" she said as they started to walk to his locker room.

"Mhm".

She bit the corner of her lip and how he loved, liked that.

"Dinner sounds good tonight"

He raised his hand in glory. "I knew you couldn't resist getting winded and dined by thee Chris Jericho".

She slapped his arm playfully as they entered his locker room for the evening.

"Let me just get freshened up, so just make yourself at home". His voice had grown quieter as he finished the statement. He wanted to punch himself for that. They once did share a beautiful home in Florida right outside of Miami. He walked quietly to the shower.

She knew he hadn't meant anything by it, but she knew somehow that it hurt him.

He pocked his head out from behind the curtain as he heard her breathe his name.

"I, it's, I just "

"Stephanie I'm fine, I just forget sometimes" He so badly wanted her to join him and knew she would have invited herself in if they where together, but he closed the curtain letting out a sigh.

She knew he wasn't fine, he was close from fine she turned herself around exiting his locker room and headed to her office for the night to finish some paperwork.

* * *

His bag hung loosely over his shoulder as he made is way to her office. He smiled finding her outside her office with paper scattered in her hands and her bag sitting next to her.

"Yes daddy, I've got the script for next week" she said looking through the papers as she held her cell phone with her neck. He couldn't help but allow the laugh that escaped him every time he heard her slip and call him daddy.

Vince and he had gotten close during their four year relationship. He had gone to Vince not for matches, but to talk about Stephanie and other things about their relationship.

"Love you to dad" she hung up the phone dropping the paper in result. "Shit" she mumbled. She bent down slowly cursing herself for wearing a skirt for the evening, She was so frustrated with everything she was just overwhelmed with work. After she had left Chris's locker room it was as if everything that could go wrong did go wrong.

He leaned down biting his tongue holding in the pain that was shooting through his knee. He knew he should have gone to a trainer after his match. She knew it was him not even looking at him until both stood up. He handed her the papers and smiled politely.

"Hey" he cooed

"Jericho now is not the time"

"Jericho? Wow you must be really upset with me" he said jokingly. He noticed her smile and without even thinking he reached his hand out to her forehead and tucked away her hair beyond her ears that fell out of place while bending down to pick up the papers.

She couldn't find it in her to turn away from this little act of affection that she used to always love while they were together.

"Ha I knew you couldn't be mad at me, just admit it and besides you've promised me dinner"

She watched has he licked his lips waiting in her response. She knew she couldn't be mad at him. He was one of few that knew her to well, hell if anything she saw Chris as her best friend.

"Are you going like that?"

He watched as she made the cutest face as her nose scrunched up looking at him up and down paying close attention to his attire.

"What?"

"Chris don't get me wrong you look good, but you might need to change" she laughed

"Oh so I look good huh? I think what I am wearing is fine. And what makes you think I'm, bringing you anywhere exquisite?"

She looked down to the floor, she knew he had her.

"Who am I kidding, I know you and I both to well and I see ourselves at a well candle lit dinner at the 24 hour Ihop I saw on they way to the arena" He said shaking his head after he said it knowing it came off as corny, but he couldn't help himself.

She truly laughed and he noticed the little lines that appeared around her lips and how the dim light of the hallway made her eyes grayer then blue. He missed her to much right there in that moment.

" I recall us once eating at an Ihop" She saw him look at her with confusion.

"I would never take you there"

"Oh but you did, you had a show in the city and we were both pretty trashed and we hailed a taxi and you said Ihopthe poor guy drove from New York to Jersey"

"If we were both drunk then how do you remember?"

"Because Chris, it was you, me and Jersey I couldn't forget that even if I wanted to, not that I would, Chris I'd hate myself if I didn't remember that night"

They both shared a laugh as she went to lift up her bag, but she saw him wink and pick it up for her.

"Let me get that you're hurt" she said nonchalantly not wanting him to think that she was worried, but she was. She saw him get manhandled in the ring tonight and knew his body wasn't as strong as he had everyone believing.

He pushed her hand away

"Come on Sweet cheeks".

He started to walk towards the parking garage knowing she was following right behind rolling her eyes at him.

* * *

A/N-Another chapter will be up shortly. And reviews are always nice even if they are bad ones.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. And sorry this wasn't up earlier I had some problems uploading it. Read and review. Enjoy.

* * *

"Mhm"

"Steph, you got to wake up I'm not letting you sleep in the car" Chris said softly as he watched her scrunch up her nose and blink her blues eyes open.

"Where are we?" she yawned

"The hotel you fell asleep before the restaurant so I just turned around".

She smiled in response knowing that he had done that for her. She got of the car and stretched has she enjoyed the fresh breeze of the cold night's air. She heard Chris yelp out in pain and rushed to the trunk and saw him holding his wrist.

"I'm fine, I just forgot how hard it is to carry a bag with practically a house in it" He joked slamming the trunk shut before making sure he had grabbed everything as he missed her shaking her head.

They were so close, but they were so much further apart from each other even standing near to one another. Their past interfering and making even the slightest 'hello' seem as if they where crossing the line of friendship. Both of their guards up and afraid to let them down. He knew this and it was eating at him every time he was with her. Hell even when he wasn't with her she was with him in a way that he could never put into words to even tell her.

She raised her eyebrows and nodded towards something Chris was holding "What's in the bag?" She asked as they made their way to the hotel lobby.

"Dinner, I got the food to go I hope you still like chicken parm with linguine"

"Chris, you said I fell asleep" she said entering the elevator.

"So doesn't mean I couldn't get you dinner and besides you look beautiful while you sleep"

She saw his reflection in the elevator door and saw that he was telling the truth with no hint of sarcasm. She was the only one who could read him, he even told her that. No one, but her could see past everything and know what he is truly feeling.

"Earth to Stephanie, we are here" he said shifting the bags on his shoulder as he walked her to her room. Something he hadn't done since they broke up. They always got connecting rooms. He would insist knowing her all to well and her work habits. She needed to be alone, but when it came time to fall asleep she'd mold herself to fit his body. She thought back on how good they used to fit, now they weren't even apart of the same puzzle. Truth is that she couldn't room with anyone, but him.

"Here's your dinner and you bag Ma'am" She slapped his shoulder

"You deserve that for making me feel old"

He leaned down slowly and kissed her hand "Goodnight"

He started to walk away, but heard her call his name. He turned around on his heels.

"Yes"

"I don't want to eat alone"

"Oh, ok I guess I could join, join you" he voice grew quite as he finished responding.

"Chris what is it?" she asked. He saw him let out a deep breathe and point behind her. She turned and saw him standing there.

"Hunter" she instantly wrapping her hands around his neck as he kissed her hello.

"I thought I'd make tonight up to you"

She pulled away from his eyes.

"That's sweet of you".

He shrugged in response and they stood like that for am moment.

"So are we going to stand in the hallway all night" he said giving out a good laugh that most found annoying.

She gasped, but bit her lip before Hunter noticed. She turned around to find no one. She forgot Chris was behind them. Hunter noted the sudden change in her facial expression.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"I was talking to Chris, and he...he left"

"Oh please, it's just Jericho forget him, he's nothing special and probably just wants to use you to get him back into the spotlight seeing as he made his return not to long ago". Hunter said as he walked into Stephanie's room. She let out a sigh as she ran her hand through her hair before following Hunter in.

She couldn't just forget him.

* * *

He hated seeing her arms draped around his neck. He left soon after that he couldn't take much more before he broke down right there. He hated the fact that her body fit to him, where with Hunter she had to make herself fit. He still couldn't grasp that they were back together. He had let her go to him, she said she was happy with him and that's all that it came down to. If he had to make meets with misery for her to have and to feel love then that's how it would be and that's how it is.

He squinted his eyes trying to make out the figure knocking on his door.

"Trish" he asked quietly unsure if it was her.

She turned around sporting the biggest grin

"And to think I was worried"

"Awe worried for me" he joked as he slid the key to unlock his hotel room.

She could sense something was up. His sarcasm fell short and he walked past her with no sign of affection as if she wasn't even there. She sat on the edge of the bed watching him try to pull himself together.

"Chris, is there something that you're not telling me?"

He looked at her as he sat down at the table in the corner of the room opening his dinner.

"I'm fine"

She looked up and saw him quickly grab hold of his side as he sat as if she wasn't going to notice. She walked over to him and stood behind him.

"Chris, your hands are shaking, don't lie to me"

"Trish, I'm fine" he said raising his voice sounding bitter. He let out a deep sigh as he felt her hands start to massage his shoulders.

"Jesus Chris, you're tense"

He felt her hands go up and down his back. He shivered as he felt her cold hands move forward as she placed them in the open of his zip-up. He felt her unzip more. Her hands traced his chest. He felt her stop and looked back at her then looked down. She placed her hands on his shoulders and bent down resting her head by his neck.

"Please tell me what's wrong" She whispered

He hated making her worry, but he was always one to keep secrets.

"Tonight I realized, I, I've lost her"


End file.
